¡No huyas de mí!
by Nidra
Summary: Luego de una pelea, Hermione está decidida a decirle a Ron lo que siente por él... ¡Pero no puede hacerlo por que él huye de ella! Tendrá que seguirlo y solucionar las cosas de una vez... OneShot RWxHG! Reviews!


**Notas de Autora:** Hola a todos! Bueno, aquí me presento con otro One-Shot que vino a mi mente en un momento de inspiración. Un RonHermione, como siempre! Espero que les guste! ;D Y no se olviden de los **Reviews!**

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K Rowling.

**¡No huyas de mi!**

"_...Y que me encanta cuando estás cerca de mí... Y si aún no entiendes lo que en esta carta he tratado de decirte, te lo digo yo: Te amo..."_

"No, demasiado cursi..."

Había estado toda la mañana intentando escribir la maldita carta, y la verdad, ya me empezaban a doler los ojos y las manos... Decidí quemar el bendito pergamino, al igual que todos los demás. Lo arrugué con una rabia ya acumulada, y lo arrojé a la chimenea, que ardía al frente de mí.

"_Ahí va otro..."_ Pensé algo frustrada.

Me apoyé en una de mis ya agotadas manos, tratando de pensar, aunque fuera sólo un poco.

Pero la verdad, era que mis neuronas, se rehusaban a trabajar cuando por mi mente rondaba Ron Weasley.

Y es que ya ni sabía cómo ni cuando había dejado de ser mi mejor amigo (uno de mis mejores amigos, en realidad...) a mi amor platónico. Y la situación, ya me tenía harta... Aún no me había acostumbrado a mis extraños arranques de felicidad, causados por una simple mirada de él, o a mis impredecibles enojos o llantos, nuevamente, causados por él.

"_Al menos me queda Harry..."_... Aquél era un pensamiento, un poco reconfortante... Por lo menos tenía claro que Harry no se volvería mi amor platónico... "_Supongo_..."

Pero bueno, eso no venía al caso... La cuestión era, que mientras Ron no mostrara indicios de quererme como yo lo amaba a él (Si... ¡Estoy enamorada!), la solución era que yo hiciera algo.

¡Y por que tenía que ser yo!...

"_Por que Ronald es un inmaduro insensible, idiota, obstinado, tierno, apuesto..."_

Alto. Eso no era lo que quería decir... Bueno, es que el amor me pone idiota...

Bien, la solución que había elegido, era confesarle de una vez por todas mis sentimientos a Ron. Pero ahora la pregunta era "¿_Cómo?"_

¿Ir y decirle a la cara lo mucho que lo amaba?

No... ¿Qué pasaría si me rechaza, o me mira con una cara de "_estás loca_"?

"_Mejor no arriesgarse..."_

Decirle a Harry o a Ginny que me ayudaran... Y soportar sus constantes burlas…

"_Definitivamente no."_

Y la tercera opción, y la que había elegido... Era mandarle una simple carta, en la que le dijera todo lo que siento por él... Y así me ahorro las miradas extrañas y las burlas en mi cara.

"_Podría ser..."_

La cuestión, era que me había pasado la mañana entera de un frío sábado intentando escribir con las adecuadas palabras cuanto lo amaba, y cuanto deseaba estar entre sus brazos y...

Bueno, eso.

Después de unos minutos de estar muy concentrada (bueno, quizás no tanto...) sentí que mi estómago me pedía alimento.

Miré un reloj que se encontraba en una de las paredes de la Sala Común, y noté que por la hora, ya casi todos deberían estar terminando el desayuno.

Así que decidí bajar.

Me levanté del cómodo asiento, y salí por el agujero del retrato de la Dama Gorda.

Emprendí mi camino hacía el Gran Comedor, y al abrir las puertas, divisé en seguida esos rojos cabellos que tanto me gustaban. Debo admitir que estaba un poco alterada, y nerviosa...

* * *

Mientras Harry me hablaba y me hablaba sobre un próximo partido de Quidditch (supongo...), yo comía felizmente un riquísimo pan.

La verdad era, que no lo estaba escuchando... Mis pensamientos estaban, por una parte, en mi alimento, y por otra, en Hermione, en quien más.

Decidí tomar un poco más de jugo de calabaza. Me estaba ahogando... Había tragado un pedazo muy grande de pan.

Pero al momento en que me estaba sirviendo, noté que esa inconfundible melena enmarañada, se acercaba a nosotros. Y se rebalsó el vaso. Y empapé mi comida. Y mojé el mantel.

Yo ya debería estar acostumbrado a que ella estuviera siempre con nosotros, y de hecho, en un momento lo estuve... Pero esa tranquilidad al sentirla hablar cerca, había muerto en los últimos dos años. Ahora, para mí, Hermione era, casi una preocupación...

"_Una preocupación muy agradable, sin embargo..."_

"...Pero Ron¿Qué te sucede?". Escuché a mi mejor amigo hablarme mientras yo veía a una Hermione, que me miraba con una expresión extraña.

"¿Vas a dejar que él limpie tu desastre?" Ahora ella hablaba, mejor dicho, me regañaba.

"¿Ah?"

Miré a Harry, quien se encontraba limpiando el mantel con unas cuantas servilletas.

Iba a ayudarlo a limpiar el desastre, con una servilleta, pero fue tarde, por que ella, ya lo había arreglado todo con un simple hechizo.

"_Si seré idiota..."_

Hermione se sentó al lado de Harry, frente a mí. Y comenzó a desayunar. Me hubiera quedado toda la mañana viéndola comer sin no fuera por que la divertida mirada de Harry, me molestaba.

Le devolví una mirada de "¿_Que es tan chistoso?" _y él rió por lo bajo y dejó de mirarme.

Hermione me miró esta vez con una expresión que nunca antes había visto. Y eso me provocó un escalofrío. Seguramente estaría enojada conmigo... Quien sabe por que.

* * *

Dejé de reírme de Ron, ya que si lo hubiera seguido haciendo, me hubiera matado.

Me causaban mucha gracia las reacciones que tenía en este último tiempo, cuando Hermione se acercaba. Y también eran chistosas las miradas de "_dime algo" _de Hermione...

"_Ese par nunca cambiará"_

Seguramente lo más gracioso de todo, es que la mitad del colegio sabe que ambos sienten cosas por el otro, y que había estado ya por años, sin decirse nada... A lo mejor, eso no es tan gracioso...

"¿Ya hiciste la tarea de pociones?" Me preguntó Hermione en un momento. Pero no necesité contestarle... le lancé una mirada de "_piedad, no me mates" _y comenzó...

"¡Cuantas veces he tenido que decirte que si no pones de tu parte, no llegarás a ningún lado! Lo creería de Ron¿pero de ti, Harry?... ¡No puedes ser tan cabeza dura!"

"¿Me estás diciendo cabeza dura?"

Oh, no. Ron ya empezó. Ahora, terminarían en una pelea, como las de cada semana...

Mientras escuchaba sus infantiles reclamos e insultos... Divisé a Ginny, quien se dirigía a nuestra mesa.

"Hola, Harry... Ay, no me digas que ya están peleando..."

Yo sólo asentí, y los miré nuevamente. Vi el enojado y rojo rostro de mi amigo, y a una enfurecida Hermione apuntándolo acusadoramente.

"¡Y no me digas que no es verdad¡Por que ese maldito de _Vicky _no es sólo tu amigo!..."

Y no me había dado ni cuenta, cuando ya estaban en el tema favorito de los dos... Viktor Krum.

"¡Tu no tienes idea de lo que Viktor...!"

Ginny me miró y me hizo una seña. La entendí. Era mejor alejarse, antes de que nos involucren.

* * *

"¡Claro que tengo idea!" Ronald seguía con el asunto de Viktor. No se por que no le cabe en la cabeza que a mi no me pasa nada con Krum "¿Y sabes que más¡Ya no me interesa!"

Y mi amado, pero a veces odiado pelirrojo se levantó de su silla y salió a zancadas del lugar.

Me enfurecí tanto, que sin pensarlo le grité. "¡Eres un idiota, estúpido e insensible¡No quiero verte nunca más en mi vida!"... En seguida me arrepentí de lo que había gritado. Nunca había visto a Ron con esa cara. El vacío comedor quedó en silencio.

Menos mal ya no quedaba nadie... Harry se había ido con Ginny hacía un minuto y los demás ya habían terminado el desayuno, y yo había bajado bastante tarde.

"¡Bien!" me gritó. Y sin decir nada más, se fue.

"_Genial... Adiós carta de amor."_

* * *

"_Si no quiere verme, no lo hará"_

No sabía por qué se había enojado tanto. Yo sólo decía la verdad. Krum estaba loquito por ella, y al parecer, ella también por él.

"_Si no fuera así, no lo defendería como su madre"_

Me sentía pésimo, sentía ganas de vomitar y de tirar todo a la basura. Caminé sin rumbo fijo por un buen rato. Pero eso no me quitó el enojo.

Al contrario, mientras más pensaba en ella, más me dolía. Y me enojaba. Y la odiaba.

Y dicen que del amor al odio hay sólo un paso. Pues, yo ya lo había dado. En ese momento odié a Hermione Granger. De amarla como un chiflado durante tres años, la había odiado, en un segundo.

Según Harry, soy un necio. Y creo que es verdad... Si no fuera tan cobarde cómo hoy lo soy, iría y la encararía.

"_Y le daría el beso de su vida"_

Pero era sólo un sueño, un sueño bastante lejano.

Por ahora, lo mejor que podía hacer por ella, era dejarla sola, como había sido la voluntad de Hermione. Si ella lo quería así, él lo haría.

Rayos, la estaba amando denuevo.

* * *

Ya estaba cansada de caminar. Con el frío que hacía afuera, ya me estaba congelando. Pero no me importaba.

"_Tengo que encontrarlo"_

Hace poco, tuve otra batalla mental. Y caí en la cuenta, de que había sido demasiado dura con él. Y lo amaba. Por eso, lo que menos quería era hacerlo sufrir.

Di la vuelta en uno de los pasillos, llenos de alumnos distraídos, y divisé a lo lejos unos ojos azules muy conocidos que me miraban con sorpresa, pero que se iban, casi al segundo.

Ron se había ido, me había evitado.

"¿_Tan molesto está conmigo?"_

No podía evitar pensar en lo herido que debía estar. Y lo que más quería yo en ese momento, era encontrarlo y gritarle de una vez que lo sentía, y por sobre todas las cosas, que lo amaba... al contrario de lo que le grité en el comedor...

Bajé las escaleras rápidamente y lo vi nuevamente. Se había caído a causa del escalón falso...

* * *

"¡_Demonios!" _Definitivamente soy el ser más idiota que ha pisado la tierra. Aparte de escaparme de la persona a la que amo, y de jugar al gato y al ratón con ella (para mí no era un juego...), me había caído en ese estúpido escalón falso.

Genial, ahora ella venía justo detrás de mí.

Saqué el pie rápidamente de ahí y emprendí mi marcha por las escaleras, a paso rápido. No quería que me viera a la cara, o estaría condenado a quedarme ahí parado, con la vista pegada en sus castaños ojos.

Sentía sus pasos justo detrás de mí. Aumenté la velocidad en mi carrera. Pasé justo por el lado de mi hermana, quien estaba con Harry, algo "juntitos" a mi parecer... pero no podía detenerme ahora y pegarle un combo en la nariz a mi amigo...

No, ahora, estaba escapando de _ella._

Definitivamente, cualquiera que nos viera así, jugando a policías y ladrones, pensaría que nos estábamos divirtiendo.

"_No, señor... Yo no me estoy divirtiendo..." _Salí apresuradamente por la puerta principal del castillo, y me dirigí a los terrenos de Hogwarts, cubiertos por una blanca capa de nieve. Estaba nevando y hacía frío. Y ya me estaba cansando.

"¡Ron!" Escuchaba su voz cansada detrás de mí "¡Ronald¡Detente!"

Pero, no, no me detendría...

Para ser sincero, de alguna manera, era _algo _divertido ver como ella se esforzaba en seguirme.

Luego, supe que no debí distraerme.

* * *

Iba justo detrás de él, ya cansada por la carrerita que me había hecho dar, cuando de repente, Ron tropezó con un tronco que estaba en el suelo y cayó de boca a la nieve.

Tuve que hacer un esfuerzo enorme para no reír.

Me adelanté a él y me senté en cuclillas justo en frente de él.

"_Espero que no esté herido, o algo así"_

Vi como él levantaba de a poco la cabeza, y luego el cuerpo tendido en la nieve. Me miró algo avergonzado... Lo supe por sus mejillas coloradas. Se puso en cuclillas, al igual que yo.

"¿Qué quieres...? Se supone que no querías verme..."

Eso me entristeció y me avergonzó al mismo tiempo... Ahora venía lo difícil...

"Ron... Yo... Nunca debí gritarte eso... Lo siento."

Eso si que me costó.

Él me miró serio, y luego de unos segundos de silencio su rostro cambio. Estaba sonriéndome.

* * *

Sus disculpas me habían tomado por sorpresa... pensaba que ella vendría a regañarme, una vez más.

Sin quererlo sonreí. Se veía hermosa con las mejillas sonrrojadas a causa de la carrera.

"Yo..." No estaba acostumbrado a pedir disculpas... "...También lo siento Hermione... Creo que, estaba un poco... Celoso, quizás"

Ya lo había dicho.

Ella me miró sorprendida y se levantó.

Levanté la vista y vi que Hermione me tendía una mano. La tomé y me levanté.

"Gracias..." En verdad la amaba.

Pasaron unos minutos de silencio. Ninguno de los dos hablamos.

"Entonces... ¿Amigos?" dije al fin.

Ella me miró por unos instantes, seria.

En ese momento yo me asusté.

"No" Me dijo ella simplemente.

Y yo no lo podía creer, me había ofrecido su mano, y me había seguido por todo el castillo¿Para decirme que no volveríamos a ser amigos?

No sabía que hacer. Miré al suelo. Nunca me había sentido tan avergonzado ni tan triste.

En ese momento sentí que sus frías manos tomaban mi rostro.

La miré sorprendido.

* * *

Al tomar su rostro entre mis manos, él me miró extrañado.

Ya no podía esperar más... _Este era _el momento adecuado.

Vi como las mejillas de Ron adquirían un color rojo. Y como sus ojos se agrandaban al notar que yo me acercaba a él.

"_No se de donde saqué el valor para esto..."_

Me puse de puntillas para intentar alcanzar su altura. Y acerque mi rostro al de él, lo suficiente como para mirarlo a esos azules ojos y susurrarle.

"Yo te quiero como algo _mas _que un amigo..."

Y en ese momento (no se como lo hice...) acerqué mis labios a los de él. Sentí tan sólo un roce. Y casi sin pensarlo, cerré los ojos.

Pero mi plan falló, ya que él hizo algo que yo no me esperaba.

* * *

No podía estar pasando, era sencillamente, imposible.

Noté cuando sus labios rozaron con los míos, y me atreví a hacer algo que nunca pensé que haría.

Cerré los ojos lentamente, y dejando de lado esa sutil caricia, tomé con una de mis manos su nuca, enredando mis dedos en su cabello y acerqué fuertemente su rostro al mío.

Y la besé.

Sentí como las manos de ella, que en un momento estaban en mi rostro, acariciaban ahora mi cuello y mi nuca.

Ahora que ya sabía que ella por lo menos me quería, me sentí con el suficiente valor como para hacer lo que siempre quise...

"_Le daré el beso de su vida"_

* * *

En el momento en que sentí que Ron tomaba mis labios con los suyos, subí mis manos a su cuello y perdí mis dedos en su cabello. En ese instante el mundo se detuvocompletamente.

Uno de sus brazos de afirmó a mi cintura.

Y ese beso fue, sin duda, el mejor de mi vida... Se tornó largo y apasionado... Definitivamente nunca había sentido algo así.

"_Y lo mejor de todo, es que es con Ron"_

_

* * *

Cuando el beso terminó, Hermione me miró profundamente. Yo la miré de igual manera._

En ese momento, nadie más existía, y yo, ya no pensaba.

"_Te amo, te amo, te amo..."_ Era lo único que aparecía en mi casi vacía mente, aparte de la hermosa mirada de Hermione.

Lo extraño era, que no me atrevía a decirlo...

Me quedé mirándola fijamente, quizás esperando a que ella leyera mi mente...

Y finalmente, parece que lo hizo.

"Te amo, Ron..."

Eso era todo lo que necesitaba para animarme a decírselo también.

"Yo también Hermione... Te amo"

Juro que en ese momento era el hombre más feliz y sonrojado de la tierra. Pero a la vez, me sentía un completo idiota por no habérselo dicho antes.

* * *

Me sentía plenamente feliz... ni siquiera había necesitado de una estúpida carta para que esto ocurriera... Y de hecho, había sido mucho mejor de lo que yo me esperaba.

Después de mirarlo y contemplar su sonrojado rostro, lo besé nuevamente en los labios, rápidamente.

Y le sonreí.

Pero había una pregunta que me complicaba.

"_Y ahora qué?"_

Pero el mismo me respondió tomándome la mano, y avanzando conmigo por la fría nieve.

Me habló.

"Ahora, somos algo mas que amigos..."

Yo simplemente lo miré y tomé aún más fuerte su mano.

Caminamos en silencio hacia la sala común, sin tomar en cuenta algunas de las miradas de la gente. Seguramente, los dos estábamos en nuestros mundos, en donde sólo existía el otro.

Al pronunciar la contraseña a la Dama Gorda, entramos por el hueco hacia la sala.

Y no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

* * *

Entre de la mano junto con Hermione a la sala común. Y casi me voy de espaldas al ver a nada menos que a mi hermana besándose con mi mejor amigo.

En ese momento pensé en matarlo, en romperle la nariz, e incluso en utilizar una maldición contra ambos.

Pero eso podría esperar.

Noté como Harry se incorporaba nervioso, y cómo mi hermana nos miraba sorprendida.

Simplemente lo miré y luego a Ginny.

Hermione me miró como adivinando todas las amenazas y castigos que se me venían a la mente. Me lanzó una mirada extraña.

"Está bien..." dije después. "No hay problema"

Quizás, al otro día, le daría a Harry lo que se merecía.

"_Hoy no." _Pensé sonriendo.

**Fin**

Bueno, y que les ha parecido? Mándenme sus comentarios, criticas, felicitaciones, amenazas, etc. mediante un **review**, si?

Besitos,

Nidra


End file.
